


A Beefy Bevy of Bokuto Ship Drabbles

by bubblepulp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokukono, Canon Compliant, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Rule 63, bokuakakuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepulp/pseuds/bubblepulp
Summary: A hearty mix of various Bokuto-centric drabbles and different ships for him. Each chapter will have the pairing and a short summary. On-going.





	1. BokuAkaKuroo; Star Wars AU

“You said there was going to be a princess.” Bokuto said sullenly, hands tapping against the control panel of their ship, shooting a betrayed look over to his co-pilot every once in awhile. For his part, Kuroo didn’t look too upset by the turn of events, smiling indulgently and almost fondly.

“It was the only way to get you to go, Bo, and you know I couldn’t have done it without you. Besides, a prince is close enough right?” He asked, busying himself with inputting the coordinates to the tiny jungle planet Karasuno, where they should be able to lay low until the Empire lost their trail.

“It’s not the same, not even close.” Bokuto retorted with a small pout, both of them turning when the prince in question cleared his throat.

“I can hear the both of you.” Crown Prince Akaashi Keiji of Alderaan said in a deadpan voice, looking torn between being exasperated and amused. “Even if I am not on the same level of a princess, I appreciate the rescue nonetheless.”

“Anything for royalty and reward.” Kuroo said, flashing his trademark grin, making a note of how the Prince seemed to react favorably, even if it was a miniscule amount. Interesting.

 

\---

 

“I should mention that I’ve never, ah, I haven’t-” Whatever the Prince had never done was lost in a small moan as Bokuto kissed him, Kuroo generously helping him out of his white robes, pressing kisses along the exposed skin of his shoulder, nipping lightly.

“Never had a threesome?” Kuroo asked wickedly, grinning, nudging Bokuto with a hand to help reign the other man in. Bokuto still snuck in another kiss to Akaashi’s throat, lapping against the marks he’d already left them, reveling in the feeling of Akaashi shaking beneath his hands.

“Done anything.” Akaashi murmured, slightly breathless and eyes glazed over. He still managed to look regal in his embarrassment, though he frowned slightly when he felt both of them stop, turning their eyes to him in some mixture of amusement and interest.

“Oya oya?” Bokuto trilled softly as he straightened, exchanging a look with Kuroo who purred out his own, “Oya, oya, oya?”

Then, not even a split second later: “Dibs.” Kuroo said, dead serious, ignoring the way that Bokuto cried out in protest.

“No way, what about that time I totally saved your ass from Nohebi-” Kuroo held up one hand, silencing him effectively with a dark look.

“Haiba. Lev.” Each word was pronounced slowly, enunciated carefully. Akaashi was sure he shouldn’t have been amused or fond over the small exchange, but after having shared many adventures and travels with the pair, he couldn’t say he was surprised.

“When you two figure it out, let me know.” Akaashi said casually, shrugging out of the rest of his clothes, climbing into the bed that was going to fit the three of them, he was sure, but just barely. The quiet that followed almost made him lose his nerve, and when he turned around to look, both of the smugglers were looking at him admiringly, making heat crawl up his neck and face.

“We want this to be good for you too, Akaashi.” Bokuto said, uncharacteristically serious as Kuroo nodded behind him, and Akaashi had always found it slightly adorable that the two of them spoke for each other at times like this. “Tell us what you want.”

More so than disrobing, this was what made him feel vulnerable and exposed. He had known since the beginning that Kuroo and Bokuto were together, their own little world full of inside jokes and experiences Akaashi had only caught fleeting glimpses of. Yet he had been welcomed anyway, the both of them flirting with him in turn. Was it arrogant and selfish to want to be with both of them, even if it might end badly or put them in danger?

He started when Kuroo’s weight shifted the bed, and he crawled up to kiss him, slowly and leisurely. Unlike Bokuto’s kisses, which were so hot and insistent that Akaashi could melt into them, Kuroo’s was steady, coaxing. Akaashi felt the tension start to drain out of him as he focused on Kuroo’s smirking mouth instead, sighing as he ran his hands through Kuroo’s messy hair to drag him in closer.

The bed dipped again as Bokuto joined them on it, laughing. “Good idea.” He said to no one in particular, and when Akaashi opened his eyes a sliver, Bokuto had already shrugged out of his clothes and was helping Kuroo out of his. He could feel Kuroo’s breath hitch against his lips as Bokuto skimmed his calloused hands over his chest, the curve of his hipbones.

Then, catching his gaze, Bokuto grinned, nudging Kuroo aside to kiss up Akaashi’s thighs, making him shudder and shake. Kuroo turned his face back to his, laughing slightly while he tried to chide him. “Hey, don’t forget I’m here too.” He reminded with a small nip to his neck, and selfishly, Akaashi forgot about everything but the two men in the bed with him. Kuroo’s presence helped temper Bokuto’s normal reckless enthusiasm, and between the two of them, they brought him off twice. Once with Bokuto’s mouth wrapped around him and Kuroo’s teeth scraping against his neck. The next time when Kuroo had a hand around both of their cocks as they rubbed together, Bokuto pounding into the messy haired man. It was almost too much and not enough all at once, and when it was over somehow he wound up in between both of them, warm and sated.

“Hey, hey.” Bokuto said softly, causing both of his dark haired lover to look at him. “There are perks to having a prince over a princess after all.” Without missing a beat, both of them kicking him out of bed, Kuroo’s cackling and Bokuto’s squawking somehow having turned into a comfort.


	2. BokuAka; Prompt: Stick to the Story

"If we both stick to the story, they can't prove anything." Akaashi stated firmly, for what felt like the tenth time in the fifteen minutes before practice was officially to begin. Bokuto, for his part, looked like he was ready to fold in about five minutes or less. Even his hair wasn’t as slick and sharply done as normal, his form hunched over and miserable.

“But Akaashi!” Bokuto whined loudly, opening up the gym absentmindedly, turning to look at his setter beseechingly. “They’ll find out sooner or later! There’s no point in keeping it a secret!”

“What did you try to do when you stole the Owl Mascot costume with Konoha-san and got caught?” Akaashi asked pointedly, Bokuto pouting deeply as he stomped into the locker room, flipping on the lights as he went. His expression bled into mutiny as he shoved his backpack into his locker, starting to change into his practice clothes.

“Fine! But you can’t get mad at me if-”

“Why’s Akaashi mad at you so early in the morning?” Komi asked curiously as he entered into the clubroom, far earlier than normal. Bokuto’s eyes widened comically as he quickly shrugged on a long sleeved shirt, banging into the locker next to him in his haste. For his part, Akaashi greeted Komi with a brief ‘good morning’, the only thing giving him away was how jerkily he opened his locker door to set his bag inside and block Bokuto from view. Komi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before trying to look around to pierce Bokuto with a look. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I even paid him back what I owed him today!” Bokuto squawked, harassed, eyes flitting shiftily between Akaashi’s impassive ( if slightly red ) face and Komi’s unconvinced one. Pleadingly, he quickly turned to Akaashi. “Tell him!”

“I’m not angry.” Akaashi told Komi after a moment’s deliberation, mouth pulling around the words sourly, making them rather unconvincing.

“If you say so.” Komi said, used to these deflections and knowing that the quickest way to ge to the root of this was to hound Bokuto. He turned back to their captain who was pulling on his knee pads. “There a reason you’re wearing a long sleeved shirt in the middle of summer? You’re going to overheat really quick, you know.” Interestingly, Akaashi’s ears seemed to be burning, and Bokuto’s expression turned even more frantic.

“I’m trying something new! Excuse me!” Bokuto said quickly, going to dash around them only to run straight into Washio as he wandered in. 

“Hold him down Washio! He’s hiding something!” Komi ordered quickly, extending a finger to Bokuto’s rapidly paling face. Without even batting an eyelash, Washio quickly grabbed onto the back of Bokuto’s shirt despite his loud protests and Akaashi trying to break them up.

Whatever he saw down Bokuto’s shirt, however, broke his normally stoic expression. His eyes widened and he let Bokuto go, looking back down to his chest then back up to Bokuto’s face. 

“What? What?” Komi asked, starting to prance in closer when Akaashi held out a hand as if to stop him.

“Washio-san, please.” Akaashi said in a low voice, and it would have sounded like a deadly threat to someone who didn’t know him. But Komi could pick out the threads of panic and desperation.

“What? What?” Komi repeated, looking between all three of them in turn, confused and intrigued, Washio only inclining his head. Since it was Akaashi, Komi might have left it at that had Konoha not appeared, aggressively yanking on Bokuto’s shirt to get him out of the way. While their captain’s normally toned and muscular body was nothing they weren’t used to by now, Komi’s eyes widened as he took in all the red marks scattered all over his chest. 

“Out of the way!” Konoha groused, clearly having woken up late and not having enjoyed a full breakfast that would make him more manageable in the mornings. It wasn’t until Konoha had put his bag away that he noticed the deathly quiet in the locker room and turned to look at his teammates. “What?”

“Are those-” Komi started, still shell shocked and unable to finish his sentence or thought process. Washio’s stoicism seemed less his usual reticence and more the grim horror of a soldier who had seen too much.

“Akaashi really likes my abs and biceps!” Bokuto blurted unprompted, Akaashi turning a fetching shade of tomato red. “I can’t blame him! And his parents weren’t home yesterday-”

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi hissed, trying for damage control and failing.

“I can’t keep this from them Akaashi! And they can’t judge you! We know I have the best arms on the team!” Bokuto protested, a man adrift at sea, looking around the locker room for a life saver. Instead of any saving grace, all he found were four solemn faces who looked like they would like nothing better than to bury him six feet under.


	3. BokuKonoha; High Fantasy AU

“What.” Konoha the thief/ranger/rogue/sometimes warrior for hire said flatly in conjunction with Kuroo, the cat mage, and Akaashi, their white witch and healer. 

“It wasn’t a serious curse,” Fairy King Oikawa said again, wheezing, as his knight protector, childhood friend, and consort Iwaizumi had him in a headlock, looking as pissed as the rest of them felt, “more like a prank? I thought it would be romantic! The spring festival is coming up-!”

“You turned me into an owl,” Bokuto, prince and heir to the Fukurodani, pointed out, but out of everyone in the party, he seemed the least affected. He was after all, back to his human form after having been stuck as an owl for the past month, and he hadn’t had to do most of the heavy lifting.

“And told us that if he didn’t find true love’s kiss in a month, he’d die.” Kuroo added, looking a bit more sinister, his glamour having faded away in his anger to reveal his natural cat slit eyes, a dark miasma emitting from his right hand.

“We traveled all over the kingdom to find his true love.” Akaashi, looking more like a dark witch, added in a soft voice, eyes dark and piercing. “His numerous alleged true loves.” 

“We even went to Nohebi Swamp,” Kuroo growled, and Akaashi put out his arm as if to stop that week long rant right there.

“But it all worked out in the end!” Oikawa gasped, turning a very unflattered hue of purple as Iwaizumi tightened his grip, the vein on his forehead standing out so much it almost seemed ready to pop from his skin. 

“Yeah! I found my true love!” Bokuto said happily, clearly still at the same brain capacity as he had been trapped as an owl. “Who was it who broke the curse again?”

“Right,” Konoha said weakly, “so I’ll just collect my payment then? And be on my way…” He was already slinking towards the door. The rest of the party rounded on him to look at him, Kuroo’s grin turning calculating, Akaashi sympathetic, and Bokuto curious. He had been unconscious as the ‘curse’ had seemingly drained the last of his life out of him, and he could only remember the feeling of warmth against his feathers. Suddenly it dawned on him, his eyes widening, his expression softening into something fond and touched.

It was true, during the month Konoha had let him roost on his shoulder when Akaashi was mad at him, had fed him scraps when no one had been looking, and had told him about how much he had struggled in his youth to provide for his family, so he’d taken up any odd jobs he could. But he had never thought…

“Konoha…” Bokuto murmured, looking on the verge of tears, while Konoha looked like he was on the verge of being ill.

“Nevermind, I’ll send you my forwarding address. I know you’re good for it.” Konoha said quickly, dashing out of the door, Bokuto thundering after him and hollering for him to wait up.

Akaashi and Kuroo exchanged wary glances, before turning back to look at the place where the fae had been just two seconds ago.

“Think they’re going to be okay?” Kuroo asked, eyes returning back to a human’s, looking more fond and amused than anything now that it seemed things had worked out.

“He’s Konoha’s responsibility now.” Akaashi said, clearly not torn up about no longer having to babysit their trouble prone prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf is the shorthand for Bokuto/Konoha send text.


	4. BokuAka; Supernatural AU

“What.” Konoha the thief/ranger/rogue/sometimes warrior for hire said flatly in conjunction with Kuroo, the cat mage, and Akaashi, their white witch and healer. 

“It wasn’t a serious curse,” Fairy King Oikawa said again, wheezing, as his knight protector, childhood friend, and consort Iwaizumi had him in a headlock, looking as pissed as the rest of them felt, “more like a prank? I thought it would be romantic! The spring festival is coming up-!”

“You turned me into an owl,” Bokuto, prince and heir to the Fukurodani, pointed out, but out of everyone in the party, he seemed the least affected. He was after all, back to his human form after having been stuck as an owl for the past month, and he hadn’t had to do most of the heavy lifting.

“And told us that if he didn’t find true love’s kiss in a month, he’d die.” Kuroo added, looking a bit more sinister, his glamour having faded away in his anger to reveal his natural cat slit eyes, a dark miasma emitting from his right hand.

“We traveled all over the kingdom to find his true love.” Akaashi, looking more like a dark witch, added in a soft voice, eyes dark and piercing. “His numerous alleged true loves.” 

“We even went to Nohebi Swamp,” Kuroo growled, and Akaashi put out his arm as if to stop that week long rant right there.

“But it all worked out in the end!” Oikawa gasped, turning a very unflattered hue of purple as Iwaizumi tightened his grip, the vein on his forehead standing out so much it almost seemed ready to pop from his skin. 

“Yeah! I found my true love!” Bokuto said happily, clearly still at the same brain capacity as he had been trapped as an owl. “Who was it who broke the curse again?”

“Right,” Konoha said weakly, “so I’ll just collect my payment then? And be on my way…” He was already slinking towards the door. The rest of the party rounded on him to look at him, Kuroo’s grin turning calculating, Akaashi sympathetic, and Bokuto curious. He had been unconscious as the ‘curse’ had seemingly drained the last of his life out of him, and he could only remember the feeling of warmth against his feathers. Suddenly it dawned on him, his eyes widening, his expression softening into something fond and touched.

It was true, during the month Konoha had let him roost on his shoulder when Akaashi was mad at him, had fed him scraps when no one had been looking, and had told him about how much he had struggled in his youth to provide for his family, so he’d taken up any odd jobs he could. But he had never thought…

“Konoha…” Bokuto murmured, looking on the verge of tears, while Konoha looked like he was on the verge of being ill.

“Nevermind, I’ll send you my forwarding address. I know you’re good for it.” Konoha said quickly, dashing out of the door, Bokuto thundering after him and hollering for him to wait up.

Akaashi and Kuroo exchanged wary glances, before turning back to look at the place where the fae had been just two seconds ago.

“Think they’re going to be okay?” Kuroo asked, eyes returning back to a human’s, looking more fond and amused than anything now that it seemed things had worked out.

“He’s Konoha’s responsibility now.” Akaashi said, clearly not torn up about no longer having to babysit their trouble prone prince.


	5. BoKuroo; ABO AU

“There are hundreds of these! How do I know which one to pick?” Bokuto whined, staring in wide eyed horror at the whole aisle dedicated to personal omega hygiene. He picked up a nearby package that was covered in cheerful colors, that promised discreet scents and maximum absorption. For what? He turned the package over a few times in his hand, brow furrowed, as he listened to Kuroo sigh on the other end.

“I sent you a picture. It’s the red and black one-”

“You would.” Bokuto interrupted with a laugh, setting down the other package right where he had found it. “Hold on I’m putting you on speaker.”

“Kou are you serious-”

“Okay you’re on speaker and I am surrounded by kindergarteners. Watch your language.” Bokuto told him with a flourish, heading down the aisle, glancing from his phone to the shelves, trying to find Kuroo’s preferred brand of ‘moisture absorbers’ he called it, and he had only punched him lightly in the shoulder when Bokuto had asked if they were really just fancy diapers.

“I can’t believe you.” Kuroo complained, but he sounded too exhausted to even scold him properly, which was the reason why Bokuto was out on this errand anyway.

“What I can’t believe is that Mr. I’m-So-Smart-I-Regularly-Name-Drop-Scientific-Names-Like-It’s-Nothing-”

“Oi.” Kuroo retorted fondly.

“-Forgot to take his suppressors and owes me a bbq dinner for doing this for him. I’m mortified you know?” Bokuto said, finally spotting the package on the top shelf, because of course it was.

“You have no sense of shame, though I have to wonder if I shouldn’t have sent someone else instead. I’m sure Kai wouldn’t give me this much lip.”

“Yeah and he wouldn’t help you either.” He got two packages just to be safe, before heading over to the counter. “Anyway I’ll be home in ten! I’m going to stop and get some snacks!” Kuroo let out a small laugh, as if he couldn’t believe his luck.

“You spoil me.”

“Yeah, well you deserve it! Just don’t leak too much everywhere!”

“I’m hanging up now before you shame me more in front of all those kindergarteners, bye.”


	6. BokuAka; Incubus AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut tbh.

As an incubus, there were quite a few tricks of the trade that helped make each experience easier. Like how a vampire had saliva that healing properties to hide the bite marks, the way mermaids knew what notes to hit to encourage sailors to follow them into the water, or how faeries could use glamor to hide amongst humans, an incubus could shapeshift and perhaps more importantly, read the flow of a person’s body. Like little neon arrows, Bokuto could see where a person’s erogenous zones were, could help coax someone’s pleasure up to higher heights, and even enter their dreams provided they were dirty enough.

So it was pretty interesting to him that one of Akaashi’s biggest turn ons was having someone fuck into his mouth. It was debatable whether Akaashi knew it himself or not, but Bokuto was more than happy to rile Akaashi up soft and slow, kissing him deeply and coaxing his tongue to slide against his, reveling in the way Akaashi’s body shudder against his. 

He takes his time in licking into Akaashi’s mouth, letting a hand sneak up underneath his shirt to trail along his sides, toy with his nipples ( erogenous zone #5 ), until Akaashi was slowly but insistently grinding down against his thigh, moaning into his mouth. Akaashi can normally be pretty sly and cunning in his own right, but if Bokuto worked him up just right and pulled away just enough so that their mouths were brushing together to ask, “Hey do you want-?” Akaashi was usually down on his knees, eyes hooded as Bokuto laced his fingers into his hair.

If he was asked to describe sex with someone who liked him compared to someone who was different, it’d be like the difference between fast food and good, home cooked meal. Fast food could be tasty, sometimes he craved it above all else, and could be pretty filling, but it was nowhere near as satisfying as taking the time to gather all the right ingredient, prepare them, let it simmer on the stove mouth watering with anticipation as it cooked, and then sitting down to eat it. ( Sometimes he wonders if Akaashi knows yet about his feelings or not, but it’s not his place to tell him. )

He let out a soft sigh as Akaashi undid his pants, pulling them down slightly, breath hot against his skin. He whined out the warlock’s name, but Akaashi liked taking his time too, teasing his cock through the cloth of his underwear, only peeling that last layer off when Bokuto was sure he could come in it.

But Akaashi was nothing if not goal oriented, swallowing down Bokuto’s length with the ease of familiarity, Bokuto’s head knocking back up against the wall as he gasped, hips rolling unconsciously. He kept his fingers entangled in Akaashi’s hair to keep the mortal in place as he started to pick up the pace, fucking into his mouth as they both let out moans and gasps. He was vaguely aware of Akaashi jerking himself off at the same time, which only made it hotter, heat climbing up his spine.

“Akaashi, I’m going to-” Encouraging, Akaashi swallowed harshly around his dick, the tightness enough to make Bokuto’s head spin as he came, his grip on Akaashi’s hair slackening. The warlock came a few seconds later, panting against Bokuto’s thigh.

“Good?” Bokuto asked, half laughing and half fond as he ran his hand gently through Akaashi’s hair. It must have been, because for once he didn’t have a sharp retort.


	7. F!Bokuto/Akaashi; Prompt: A Day at the Beach

“Thank you Kami-sama for this weather and bountiful harvest we are about to receive.” Sarukui murmured into his clasped hands, Konoha, Komi, and even Washio following suit and bowing their heads. Clearly the only sane ones in the bunch, Akaashi and Onaga continued to set up umbrellas and set the blankets down.

“Don’t make me come over there.” Akaashi said in warning, straightening out one of the blankets. Though the girls and boys Fukurodani volleyball teams had quickly grown close ( to the point where he had heard other sports teams betting on who would start dating first ), it was the first time they had all made the trek out to the beach together. He had to admit, he was a bit curious to see the girls in their swimsuits, but his innocent interest had not reached the near frantic wonderings of some of his teammates. ( If he was a betting person, he would have put money on the fact that Konoha and Ichika, one of the wing spikers on the team would have started dating first, and he had heard Konoha praying for her to wear a two piece before he had promptly drop kicked him ).

Hurriedly, the other boys came over to try to help unpack all the necessities, and everything was spic and span by the time the girls emerged, most of them wearing two pieces much to the boys’ delight. Bokuto-san, he was not surprised to see, had worn a one piece, garishly bright swimsuit with two owls on it.

“Hey, hey!” She shouted exuberantly, pumping her fists into the air. “Who’s up for beach volleyball?” At the lukewarm response, she pouted, drawing back, scandalized. “We’re volleyball teams! It should be the first thing we should do! Akaashi back me up!” She pleaded, eyes wide, while Akari, their no nonsense setter and vice captain, savagely kicked her in the butt.

“Don’t drag Akaashi-san into this. Sunscreen first!”

Despite her grumbling, the teams put on sunblock ( with only Akaashi’s fierce glare keeping the boys from offering to help the girls ), and spent most of their time in the water. Somehow, he got dragged into a dunking competition with Washio, Bokuto, Onaga, and Niko ( one of the blockers for the girls team ). It was followed swiftly by a watermelon eating contest ( it was close, but Akaashi managed to edge out Bokuto in the last spurt ). Then there was barbequing on the beach, before they finally did a few matches of beach volleyball.

Somehow on the bus ride home, they managed to pair off, with Bokuto sitting down next to him and passing out almost immediately. Watching her sleep peacefully, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel like it had been a day well spent, and wasn’t it strange that he kept thinking that every time they were together? 

...Perhaps he would have to change his hypothetical bet on who would start dating first.


End file.
